


episode of sabo

by Kishiqo



Series: osdd and other conditions [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishiqo/pseuds/Kishiqo
Summary: a look through the years of a revolutionary
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: osdd and other conditions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196609
Kudos: 3





	episode of sabo

he was rescued by dragon after the explosion but he wouldn’t know that til he woke up three days later.

pain. it spread all through his body and it was all he registered when he opened his eyes.

"oh good, you're finally up"

'who..?', sabo croaked, voice underused and scratched from drowning.

"doesn't matter. i've been stuck here taking care of your ass."

sabo closed his eyes, too much light and the voice berating him making it hard to concentrate.

"go back to sleep. you still aren't healed enough."

the voice was comforting despite the hard edge. sabo slipped into sleep with the feeling of a hand on his head.

"ne ace, how long do we have to stay here?"

"as long as he needs us to."

sabo's hand shook as he read the headline.  
-fire fist ace executed. victory for navy.-

his vision wobbles as he tries to steady himself on the counter. his scars were burning, like they had when he woke up in the revolutionary camp.

"sabo."

he slid to the ground with the paper still clutched in his hand. he still couldn't see clearly and he was deaf to the commotion surrounding him.

“ne sabo, wanna hear something funny?”

‘sure luffy,’ sabo cut ace before he could reprimand the boy- not that either of them had aged since they were 10.

“people with armor are just faster turtles shishishi.”

“oi luffy-”

sabo balked before letting out a chuckle, ‘you’re so weird luffy.’

luffy beamed at the praise, “sabo laughed so i must be a good kind of a weird!”

‘yeah, a good kind of weird.’

“you think you can walk now? we have to get you to bed, you aggravated your scars,” ace asked, looking sabo over the best he could, only rest would heal them now.

‘i can manage.’

‘sabo!!’ luffy waved him down, this one was older, smile somehow wider than he remembered. 

sabo became lighter at the sound of his voice, he hadn’t seen this version of his brother in years. the day ace was pronounced dead made him wish for it even more but now he got his wish. he couldn’t be happier.

luffy enveloped sabo in rubbery limbs, wrapping himself around his older brother like a snake.

all these years of waiting had paid off and it was well worth it. if only ace was still around then their trio would be complete. it was only wishful thinking.

“may we never become a solo act,” sabo thought as he hugged his brother back for the first time in 10 years.


End file.
